Puella Pony Prime – Drop of Magic
by ojamajomary
Summary: Setting on TFP world, and the new Puella Magi world that the heroine fight against to demon and won't turn into witch anymore... but why Madoka still on this world? And, she will meet the couple that would touch her mind deeply... Team Prime work together with Team Puella? That's right! Optimus Prime/Elita One
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

"I was never heard that word called **SPARKMATE** anymore; however… their story is touching to my deep mind. Sounds like the real life fairytale! Would you mind spend a moment to listen the story? …"

* * *

"This story was located on the great civil war, between one of the leader and his wife: before the battle, the man was just the little clerk of the Hall of Records. And the woman was been his boss. They're born in the country, with the serious disparity between riches and poor, with the corruption problem. The speech of the gladiator who was the slave, deeply touched to the clerk, they were turn into the friends for national-reforming…

Gladiator's heart had been poised by his ambition, he turn into a terrorist dictator, and his forces changed into the evil forces, which killing soundness! The clerk now turned into the leader of the defend forces, before his very first battle, told his true feeling to his boss… Later, she started be the fighting master of the leader, and their loves, feeling stronger and stronger.

Finally, they're getting married. Brought comfort to the people who have been crashed on the cruel war…

Unfortunately, the long war keeps going, their motherland was uninhabitable. Two armies moved elsewhere to continue the war, for take care of the refugees, madam decided say goodbye to the leader. They were convinced that one day, peace will come again to their nation, and they can raise a strong family."

This is the speech of Kaname Madoka, after she won the dancing competition on the city of Mitakihara, her story that she told, turns into a wonderful ballet with ribbon dance, won all the hears of audience.

* * *

"Congratulation that Madoka got the first prize!" with Madoka's friends, they cheered and celebrate, with iced green tea and the Boston Pie.

Mami : "The story that you told was very powerful."

Kyoko : "How can you still remember the affair happened on two months ago?"

QB : "It would being too mad the people like the love story in crazy, crazy way?"

On that moment, Madoka lost her normal lovely face, and severely seriously accuse QB, "Perhaps modern romance stories are too much, and too vulgar. However – you – can't – insult – them." QB shocks.

Everyone are surprised her side of serious.

Homura : "Ah… that's too freaking… not wonder Autobots said Madoka as same as their Prime…"

What was happened in two months ago?


	2. Ch1 Autobots

_Ch.1 Autobots_

August City of Mitakihara, Japan 8:45pm

A green fog called "Ground Bridge" suddenly appears in the park, there is no one on here. The bridge brings out two people: one is a tall, strong man with dark blue hair; another is a slim, beautiful woman with pink hair. And, they are looks kind.

"First time to using hologram, still looks odd…" when he wants to lower the white armband…

"You better to keep this look Or Ratchet will roar as a dragon if you ruin it carelessly!" the lady stops him.

"I know. Realize you come to Earth and meet us, since to save a hostage from Equestria. I'm sorry that you adapt to more things that me…"

"I don't feel pain. Since I decided to take care of the refuges to other planet, we have been parting for quite a while… Even so, we still adhere until now, right?"

The man holds the woman's hand, and says, "We realize our destiny is bittersweet, since the day we are being the sparkmate."

The woman smile, "But don't forget our mission. Just like I was your boss before the war begins…"

"Fine. After an hour, we meet on here." And, they start to find Energon.

* * *

He is beings curious on that place. What is the black cubes it? It with the same radio spectrum of Energon… When he suspected, a huge shadow suddenly behind him!

"Who are you?" He turns around and looks, whole sky runs out of orange-red mosaic pixies, and here comes a strange world that full of collage. Here come the giants with grey robe, one after another.

"No Decepticon's logo…" After the giant attack him, the man immediate turns off the hologram system, and strikes back!

* * *

On the other side of the park… "A breath of the demon? Wait a minute, Homura, Mami!" Another pink hair girl, but with red ribbons on hair, leaves her friends, "Keep safe yourself."

The girl runs into the collage world, however she shocks. A giant robot? Fight to the demon? "It doesn't look like the girl like us… but he's awesome! And very macho!"

Until one of the demon bites the white armband on the right arm of the giant robot… holoform has forced on. He cannot protect himself anymore! "He was transformed by this man? No!"

The girl shakes her ring on her finger; her body covered with pink light, and then turns into a tutu-like clothing immediately. And comes out wooden arch decorated with roses, using energy and shoot! Demons are destroyed by the energy arrows, at the same time, the strange world disappeared. The girl note a tall men that in front of her gets injury, his left hand covered his right arm's hurt.

"Sir! Are you ok? Keep still, I'll help you sew the wound" She uses magic instantly: a medicine used needle threads the man's would very fluently, he is surprised: What the force is?

The girl talks, "You're lucky, after be attacked by demons, you still can support a little moment."

"_Demon_? That means, they aren't the newest member of _Decepticons_?"

"_Des…tron_? QB never told me about that evil anymore."

Noticed that the girl also is the hero too, the man squats himself, be kind but rigorous to reply: "The world is not only you being the demon slayer, young lady. How should I call you?"

"My name is Kaname Madoka."

"Madoca…" he looks sad after hears the name, "**M-A-D-O-C-A**?"

"It's _M-A-D-O-K-A_."

"In fact, he looks quite handsome while he is thinking... at least he has a strong manly." Madoka looks the man's face, gets little crush on him and thinks.

The man's contact system suddenly rings, and they listen the woman's calling, "Optimus, now I handle two Vehicon. There also have two human girls beside me, they looks like fainted!"

"No way!" Madoka holds the left arm of Optimus, and pleases, "Please, Optimus, bring me to them. They are my friends!"

"Madoka…"


	3. Ch2 Puella Magi

_Ch.2 Puella Magi_

The lady, who called Elita One, is fighting against to Vehicon alone. As the two Soul Gems, who belongs to Mami and Homura, were stolen by those Cons, they are get into a state of suspended animation.

"Watch out, Elita!" Optimus contact with her, notices: "Don't break the two rings with gem or the egg shape gems that were taken by Decepticons! Or those little girls whose behind you will die!"

After receiving the information, she takes back the ring immediately, however one of the Vehicon shoot the white armband on the left arm of her, and the holoform has forced on too. Luckily, Madoka and OP rush on here, and let the ring return to their own master.

"Sis, you're wake up at last!" Madoka explains to her friends: "That injured lady is your savior."

"Now we have to retreat ..." OP hasn't finish yet, another Ground Bridge runs out! The coming out person is the narcissism medical of the Cons: Knock Out. One of the survive Vehicon reports to Knock Out about the two Bots has stuck into the holoform.

"Get earlier for testing the humanized system, so what!" He grabs OP just like grabbing a fashion doll, be mentality of playing to swipe OP's face, with Knock Out's finger. OP asks, "Do you think you plaything-like to tease me, would let me beg for mercy to you?" Knock Out replies, "Well, you should let Megatron knows that the leader of Autobots turns into a doll-like…"

ZOOM! Suddenly, his "hair" suddenly is shelled into metal-melt moment… It's Homura, is her shoots the rocket launchers after the transformation! She with the transformed Mami and Madoka, are guarding Elita, and ready the fight-stand-by pose.

"Do you know how the hairstyle is difficult to fix, chicks?"

Mami: "Although we aren't the Autobots that you said, we still not allowed sin alive."

Madoka: "Release him immediately, or we will fire all of you!"

He seeing this, so had to throw Optimus off, and leave with the armies in a hurry.

* * *

Optimus: "So, Elita, you cannot close the holoform too?"

After both sides are thank for saving their own life by each other, Optimus contacts with Autobots Base. In return, it's the very anger Ratchet, as he knows the armbands were broken…

"OPTIMUS PRIME! Didn't I urge you not broken them more and more, did I! **We needed that**!"

"But Ratchet, we…"

"You find a new companion right? You have to stay in Japan for one night; I'll open the bridge after twelve hour! **That's all!**" The other side of the communication has hung.

Three girls be frighten and cannot say anymore. "Dawn, should we let he learn what is polite or not!" Elita complains.

* * *

9:30 pm Tomoe Mami's home

Mami as a host family in this gorgeous home, she prepares some of chocolate macarons and jar of honey milk for everyone. They talk about a brief introduction of their own identity.

Elita: "That means, you're Puella Magi, that being the underground heroines in the world?"

Madoka: "Yes, Elita. And I am feeling sad about your civil war between Bots and Cons. Living in the unknown world and hide in the social is not a easy way."

On that moment, the "elves" of those Puella, actuarially is the alien called QB comes out and said: "That's why; we don't find those are foolish war-machine to being reduce the entropy increase…" Optimus glares to QB seriously, lets QB shut up quietly.

Homura: "Whoever Law of Cycles, or the Spark be destroyed, the unknown heroes will eventually be ... Forget it, why should I say these negative topic?"

Optimus: "Homura, Seriously is a good thing, but we should not too pessimistic because of the life and death. We should take to live out every day." Then he drinks little milk.

Madoka: "Prime is right; our life is full of surprise. Like today, I can meet you this handsome, strong but kindness man…" she looks shy but glad to him. Optimus shocked to spray the mouth of milk, a wry smile to reject Madoka's good opinion: "You should not being like that,_ I'm already getting married, and my wife is Elita One_… who sits next to you!"

After listens the truth, she sighs loudly, and then her head "drops" on the table...

The crowd laughed.


	4. Ch3 Medium I

_Ch.3 Medium I_

(Where am I? In the secret place? How bright… with some of instruments and operation tools. Surgery room? I… ugh! Be tied up and cannot move anymore! That mirror reflects my face… what? How can I turn into a Transformer, a 4-5 years old femme? A butterfly-like head, with the blue "ribbons" on my "pig tails")

(Someone is coming… I remember him! It's Knock Out the medical Con! Wait… hum? He's kissing and hugging with another Con? Does his love type is a big, fat femme?)

"_Motormaster_, now I have to work, see you, babe."

"I'll handle the trash Bots, young kid."

(What the…! It's a male's voice? Man, they are the… gay mechs! Oh, KO comes to me.)

"Good afternoon, my little lady. Congratulation that you're is chosen to be one of the virus bombs to attack Autobots."

"You mean the **cybonic plagueto** let lots of femmes and sparkling dead? I won't allow this terrible thing would happen!"(How can I saying like that? Ouch! He snaps my face…)

"Troublesome girl! That's why I hate sparkling! By the way, it just takes a little moment… and you'll be our powers!"

(He takes my arm, and injects something on here… No! No! Stop it! STTTOOOOOOPITTTTTT!)

* * *

"!" Madoka wakes up, now is 7:00am in the morning.

"…what a crazy dream."

* * *

Before she meets friends, she sends a message to Homura:

"And the dream is being that, like a memory of the death person."

"After you return, you have the new medium power like Alison DuBois."

"…I asking you again, do REALLY only we still remember about the old world that Puella Magi would be Witch?"

"However I still don't know a strange question, Madoka. Is WHO succeeding your Angel mission?"

"…Sorry Homura, I still cannot remember. But she pleased me to cheer their parents up, and notice them don't still being depress to her death."

"Eh, fine. Oh, It's Mami's bell. See ya."

"Bye."


	5. Ch4 Decepticons

_Ch.4 Decepticons_

Decepticons The Nemesis

Megatron receives the another Con called Nightbird, whose from the other side of the space, with the hostage from Equestira.

He asks, "Nightbrid, did the occupation of Equestria success or not?"

"Lord Megatron, although the Horn of Alicorn was succeeded, they resisted and got their victory…"

"It isn't without a story?"

"No, at least I kidnap a **unicorn**. Not the _Unicron_ that let Optimus Prime lost his memory; it's the pony with the horn on her head." After her speech, she took out an iron cage. The cage has a purple pony, with lovely pink hexagonal star logo on her back, with the indigo, violet and pink color hair. Now she fainted.

Knock Out asks to Nightbird, "Well, you pleased us to attack the human girl with the egg gems, does it have some relationship of this unicorn kidnapping? What is your final target on here?"

"I don't want the Soul Gem! But the black cube, that they have, for cleaning the Gem."

Megatorn, "After the Vehicon arrive, their body covered by these cube, so is that stuff… Is it really can be a new Energon?"

Nightbird holds the round bottom flask and say, "Plus the Synthetic Energon that KO you got from Autobots, viola!"

"Paranoid!" The pony suddenly wakes up, loudly blame:" In any case, I absolutely not allowed your evil plan to succeed! "Nightbird push the button according to the cages, the high-voltage lets her faints again…

"Good work." Megatron looks satisfied, "Time to ready the plan called… Drop of Magic."

* * *

Japanese time 9:15 = U.S. pacific time 16:15

Five Puella Magi, including Sayaka and Kyoko, following Optimus and Elita, come to Omega One in Jasper, Nevada.

Ten minutes later, Team Puella starting talking by them each own member of Team Prime: Madoka still loves to know more about Optimus and Elita's story, Homura and Arcee are exchanging their weapons-using experience, Sayaka is experts in mermaid magic, is easy to talking with Bumblebee, Kyoko's lively and naughty, let Bulkhead thinks she seems like Miko…

* * *

Madoka, "Wow… that sounds very danger!"

Optimus, "On that moment, I was think I must be died… Kidnapped by Shockwave, suffered torture, and my chest was nearby be forced to open, means the Matrix would be robbed… Was she, Ariel suddenly came out, was using her time-pause power to rescue me."

Elita, "Using this power is very waste lots of energy… After the mission, we stay at the same place to cure ourselves. This time I can face my true feeling to Orion, I'm very worry to him, not matter I was his boss or have been his fighting master… At last I can break my self-abased, trustful recognize I'm really loving him."

OP, "At the wedding day, she decided to change her name into **Elita One**, as she wants to coordinate my id… _Madoka? Madoka?_ Are you listening?"

M, "Oops! Sorry… I still revel that moment… By the way, I found out my main colour is similar to you, Elita! We're the pink lady too!"

E, "Wehihihi~~~ but honestly, I think you're being like Optimus more."

"Hum?" Madoka surprised, "How could you saying that, Elita? Being like Optimus Prime? Me? It's not make scene. I'm small and he's large and strong, I'm the junior heroine, just a month ago, and he's the senior hero with lots of experience, I just to protect the people in my city, and you HAVE to handle the national civil war long time ago!"

OP smiles, "Still, before I was being the Prime, I was shy, very, very shy. And I was lacked of confidence to myself, just like you. But now I can being brave, you can change too."

E, "But the most important think that you being same with my husband is… you have the strong power, still having a kindness, tender heart."

Madoka thinks, and thinks, what did the Pax Couple said to her.

* * *

… And Ratchet, he also talks with Mami, when he repairs the holoform armbands.

"That means Autobots also have your human partners. Why they haven't come here?"

"They are having summer holiday, Jack and Raf join the Summer Camp, and Miko, she returns to Japan to visit her parents."

"So sad… wait, have you noticed Optimus and Elita always follow to Madoka?"

"Madoca… she is originally belongs to them… forget it, forget what I was said."

"Why don't you continue to…" While Mami asks why, the computer shows where Nightbird is: The Nemesis.

"Get it!" Elita says. "That means we can rescue Twilight at last."

"But sis," Arcee remains her, "Don't remember you're still in holoform, uncomfortable to fight."

For fight the unknown 'magic' power that Cons would gets, Optimus Prime arranges Homura and Moka, follow by Arcee and Bumblebee to start the rescue operations.


	6. Ch5 Unicorn Pony

_Ch.5 Unicorn Pony_

"AAUUGGHH!" With a needle to barbs her artery, Twilight Sparkle has been in a bleeding state. Drops of blood flowing out, transports in the instrument, drop by drop into the round bottom flask, filled with whole bottle. Quickly, the whole bottle was filled with the blood of the unicorn.

"Next, how we deal with this kid?" One soldier asked.

"Kill her." on the edge of life…

Bumblebee and Madoka suddenly rush into the site, when Con's siege them, she using her tiny body (for Bots and Cons to say) rush into the sight of Twilight.

"I'm tried…but still stay alive. You're…"

"I'm not Elita. But she ordered me to save you." One Vehicon is going to attack from her back, let Twilight yells out "WATCH OUT!" let Madoka resorts the magic arrow to knock him down immediately!

Well, does the security of Decepticons is too poor?

On the other hand, Dreadwing and Soundwave were been fooled by Arcee and Homura's time pause power, Until the boss is coming out, Bots has open the Ground Bridge on time.

After Madoka done the basic hemostatic for Twilight, she carries the pony on back, shouts, "Little bee, we can leave now!" Bumblebee transforms into cars to transfer them to escape. After receipt of the withdrawal order, Arcee also transforms into a motor for let Homura escape, two vehicles rush in the Ground Bridge!

Mission Complete!

"At least, we already have collected the three materials." Nightbird says calmly.

* * *

Autobots Omega One

Ratchet, "She was drawn 1.5 pints blood, still survive until now, it's unbelievable!"

Mami, "Well, 709ml is not too much…"

Ratchet, "sorry, is 852ml, not the US version, it's the UK ver. …"

As Kyoko always brings much of snacks, and today she has a lot of chocolates, can let Twilight enriches her blood that she lost.

Optimus asks, "Well, Twilight Sparkle, would you mind telling us, how could you meet Elita One?"

Twilight starts her story: "On a week ago, Nightbird the Decepticons with her army attacked our capital city of Equestria: Canterlot. They attacked our dear Princess Celestia and her younger sister Princess Luna, and stole their Alicorn horns, their lives were very danger… Being the student of the princess, I with my friends, meet the hero that saved us, it's Elita and her Elite Guard. Hit the Nightbird corps, to regain the horns of the Princesses. On that moment, we also used the Elements of Harmony, just like yours the Matrix of Leadership…"

"Matrix of Leadership?" Madoka asks.

"By the way, it means is the powerful items! Although we retried the horns at last, but the unconvinced Nighrbird decided to kidnap me, to threat to our national ..."

"I'm sorry that terrible thing was happened to you," Elita says, "By the way, Earth humans would be surprised on your colourful pony, and you have to change into the human form better."

Subsequently, Twilight's horn glitters star-like flash let the unicorn disappeared. Replaced with knowledge, is a girl with blue jeans, mini skirt, shirt with vest, on the chest with the six - pointed star bow, and wears a hoop!

Madoka, "Wow, you look great, Twilight"

Twilight says to Madoka. "Thank you saved my life, you being like your mother, as seem as smart and brave."

"Hum? My mama?"

"Is not Elita, is it?" All of a sudden, including Optimus, those of four get in the deadlock.

The prime of the Autobots and his madam are very embarrassing, and Madoka explains, "Eh… I am the REALITY human on Earth, just only get the Puella Magi this identity! _There are not my parents anymore_…"

Team Prime is dumbfounded and Team Puella is trying to clam own down as this looks quite funny… only Sayaka laugh a lot.

"Enough!" Ratchet shouts to Sayaka, "Don't you know you're too ungrateful?"

"I'm not Autobot, how could I know what was happened on them?"

"At least you know on here no one laugh, you have to follow us!"

"Hey, I'm not usually to hear someone get mistakes that who is whose kid…"

The argument has started, and others call them to calm down.

On that mess moment, Arcee takes Twilight to another place on the base.

Only Madoka notices Mr. and Mrs. Pax, she knows they're very, very sad, almost to cry…


	7. Ch6 Medium II

_Ch.6 Medium II_

Madoka asks, "Eh… are you okay?"

Elita replies, "Would you mind to lend us to the top of the base?"

After they arrive the top, Elita starts crying first, she hug to Optimus, and he cannot convergences his emotions anymore, he also bursts into tears…

Madoka watches that, she feels sorry for them as she cannot do anything for them…

* * *

(Knock out unties me, and I started feeling tried and illness)

"You don't worry anymore, just return your family is okay… and watch their last faces, with their horribly rust body of them…"

(And I must do something to stop this evil plan… NOW!)

"Wait! What are you… Catch the chick! Catch her!"

(Run! Run as fast as I can! ... Oh dear, these Cons has surrounded me…)

"Cough, cough…"(I spit some of purple liquid, and they are scared. Yes, there is it!)

"Take that!"(I using liquid to cover every Con's face or hands, and all of the get sick on now. And I can leave the Decepticon base.)

* * *

(Suddenly, I hear some of fight sound, very loud.)

"Tell me, where's the girl?"(It's Prime's Voice!)

"I don't know, Optimus. If I know, I won't tell you either."(Motormaster still does his good job, hum? On that moment, I find my metal skin started getting rust… And my face too.)

"You better tell the truth honestly. Answer ME!" (Even Elita is right here? Why they have to find me? Suddenly, my mouth brings this surprising answer.)

"_Papa, Mama! I'm here!_"

"**Madoca**!"(What! That means… Help! Motormaster suddenly catches me!)

"Enough, little princess! Time to… ARRRRUUUGGGGHHHHHH!" (He also gets the virus that posed by me, a few seconds later, after the most painful torment, he died.)

"I…am…sorry…. pa…..ma….."(After I say this word, I fall down, and close my eyes. Before I almost died, I still heard Prime orders the Bots to attack the medical room, and Knock Out cruses to me and my family…)

* * *

"!" After another nap, Madoka knows the truth finally.

"Now… there's really more that meets the eye."

On the other hand, after Twilight listened to the matter she has petrified ten seconds. Then she hands care side slowly, facing the sadness Arcee, said, "It may not be too cruel ..."

Arcee adds, "If Madoca still alive, her age would being as seem as Madoka…"


	8. Ch7 Drop of Magic

_Ch.7 Drop of Magic_

Decepticons, The Nemesis

Nightbird pours the anti-coagulation unicorn blood, into the synthetic energon with the black cube soaked within slowly. The never-melt black box suddenly being dissolved... After the liquids are stirred, the color turns into yellow. Looks like the common color of the Trench Coat.

She drops the samples into the wound of Vehicon, and it suddenly self-recovery, become immortal!

"Perfect! Brilliant! I never think you can improve those synthetic energon to being more powerful!" Megatron praises.

"It's my pressure. And I also using same plan to renew some of the dark energon…" Nightbird replies proudly.

"Well," the lord asks, "Who wanna try?"

Knock Out raises his hand dramatic. "Why are you?"

"Lord Megatron, since my two belo… be close assessments, no matter Motormaster in Cybertron or Breakdown in Eath, they also died by the hands of femmes, I was depressed for quite moment. Why he is like this bitch ... and I cannot take a revenge anymore as the bitch had been caused by Bots…"

"... What is your purpose?"

"...to take to make up for my missing trespasses in several days ago".

Megatron sees cunning-always Knock Out, this time being particularly serious request, so he agrees.

Later, KO injects the new energon for himself, after a twitch on his body…

"Now, let's attack the girl, with the Soul Gems!"

* * *

Japan time 13:20 = U.S. Pacific time 20:20

Just when everyone was trapped in the embarrassing moment, QB suddenly comes out, and said, "Oh? Why the Puella Magi in the City of Mitakihara, plunge and plunge?"

"Decepticons!" Optimus runs out, with Elita and Madoka back into the base. He said, "They want to rob you of power!"

Madoka, "Megatron must be stopped, no matter the coast."

Brings the holoform armband, that has been fixed by ratchet, Elita has to clean up her mood, and face the battle.

Twilight thinks, "She is strong, to pack the old pain in a short moment…"

Madoka asks Elita, "would you like let us to join the battle?"

"Although we just handle the cons, not belong to your target. However, this time they get the unknown magic, without your help, we will lose."Elita repines.

Optimus asks, "How about you, Twilight?"

After the discussion, she would like to chase with Elita. And, Prime starting to make arrangements: "Homura, you have continue to follow with Arcee, Sayaka with Bumblebee, Kyoko have to good with Bulkhead, Mami teams up with Ratchet…"

Finally, he looks at Madoka. "And you, I want you follow me to learning more. Puella and Prime these Latin started with letter P is not simply as coincidence."

"You mean, girl has the characteristics for being leader?"

He and Elita wear the armbands on their own arm, and close the holoform…

Later, two giant robot come to other's sight, Homura and Kyoko be frighten to sit on the ground, as their legs be sort…

After recover their true colour, Optims answers Madoka's question: "You can did it."

"This is… the reality of the BEST LEADER!" she praises.

_"Autobots, Puella Magi, transform and roll out!_"

After their transformation, Puella Magi jump into the cars that transformed by own Transformers, rush into the Ground Bridge, to the city of Mitakihara!


	9. Ch8 The confession of the Demon

_Ch.8 The confession of the Demon_

Japan, city of Mitakihara

Here is the old space that be forgotten in the city of Mitakihara, as the high speed develop of the ruler, some of the grass-roots teenagers, whose be forgotten by the social by many different reasons, always took gathering on here. Their ages are only 10-15 years old. As their parents were busy to work for their subsistence, they cannot play anything on here.

Until one day, a "Strange Uncle" came to them, said he can give them lots of money to them, and they can wearing beautiful clothes. They accepted. However, that was the start of those teenagers's nightmare…

… The Mitakihara Town news has shown more and more teenage girls, even some of the bishounens, had been killed fiercely! Their chests were pierced on the point of heart.

* * *

Today, in the old place, leaving carnage situation ... Those are full of the body of…Puellae Magi. Surprise, their Soul Gem are broken already, however… they also had the same wound in the same place!?

Facing the green hair girl, whose head got the cigarettes branded injury traces, Kyoko prays with tears. Bulkhead is silent. Here comes the Insecticon! They have to fight to them! They come to themselves immediately return attack the enemy! This physical attrition spent fifteen minutes.

* * *

Megatron arrives at last, when the Team Prime and Team Puella are very, very tried. "After we take the Magic improved synthetic energon, sure enough endurance! Not like you so fast there is no effort." He laughs.

"Megatron, even the human with the magical power, you also get them all for your evil force? I could not believe you greedy even like that." Prime says. On the moment, he is taking care Madoka for her safe, using his hand to let her hide behind him.

"Optimus, is very seldom to see you taking a human safe, even Jack haven't got this special care like this! " Laserbeak gets his boss's order, he suddenly crashes to Madoka, let her falls down!

"Madoka!" Every Puellae Magi yell. Luckly she used arrow magic to change into a parachute, keeping her safe.

Knock Out hears the name, he being mad suddenly. "What? That pinky chick is called Madoca? How could this witch still… still…"

"Sorry," Madoka stands up and says, "But my name is Kaname Madoka with 'k'."

"Well… what was happening? It's me had burnt his hair, but why he remembers you, more than me?" Homura feels odd by this moment, however Twilight feels uneasy as she also knew the truth.

"In the civil war of the Transformers, there was a terrible plague to let most of Cybertronian died painfully. Until a little girl called Madoca Pax with letter 'c', who is the only daughter of Optimus and Elita, also is caught, be forced to being the alive-bomb of cons. But she resists, escaped and used her virus to attack Decepticons. Until her last moment of her life, she let her alliance, Autobots, found the virus-making base and destroyed it forever…"

Someone that never know this affair anymore, including the newest member of cons or bots, also Puellae, are shock after her speech.

"Enough! I don't allow you remain this case!" Knock Out yells.

Madoka still keeps her serious faces, and continue the history, "One of the con who was dead, is called Motormaster, the… 'Special One' of you, right? I noticed Motomaster's body figure looked similar to Prime. That is the justice punishment, as you had injured the virus to the little princess… "

"SHUT UP! WHY ALL OF FEMME AROUND ME ALWAYS BEING MY CULPRIT FATALE!?"

Bumblebee remembers the very first moment Knock Out met Optimus in Earth, they were outside of the museum, and KO did some harassment on Prime. Was the sum of humiliate by their past?

Twilight after heard the whole truth, she being angry, very angry. She uses her magic to take all of Mami's muskets that are without bullets, and beats the Decepticons mess.

"Twilight, stop it!" Arcee tries to clam Twilight down, but useless.

"RED DEMON!" the little pony shouts. Nightbird throws a shuriken out to Twilight, and hit her leg, her magic also be stopped on that moment.

However, be remarked his most terrible moment of his life, KO started losing temper from ashamed to madness… "Femme! Why always comes into female fatale? Is femme, to let me lost my greatest mate! Is femme, killed by useful partner buddy! Is femme again, who seal the spider-killer that let me cannot revenge for my buddy!"

"Enough! Don't you think you look like a crown to my enemy?!" Megatron roars, he doesn't notice the doctor's eyes are turning into black without light and bright.

KO stops. "…What happened on me? How did I…I ... nonsense? The new energon strongly remains the affair more and more… IT'S YOUR FAULT, NIGHTBIRD!" After the final word, KO's eyes show a lot of pixies, and he falls down… like death.

"WE have to leave NOW! IT'S DANGER!" Madoka orders everyone right here escape.

Whole sky be covering by the orange and bloody red pixies, and a dry, hot storm burst out, let all of Decepticons cannot stand stably. Their own weapons also hurt their own alliance, and Nightbird, for protecting Megatron, she blocks the spark-destroy attack by her body... She also cannot life much more.

* * *

"Asmodeus Ameinias, Demon of lust, was born from narcissism. The performance of its own way, with the beauty of the persistent, let this demon looks different by others. Contempt for traditional values, in accordance with his 'freedom' uninhibited instinct…"

After Madoka introduces the new Demon, she falls down now, and her magic shelter to protect Team Prime and Team Puella also disappeared. Her Soul Gem is full of dirt!


	10. Ch9 Pax & Kaname

Ch.9 Pax & Kaname

Madoka wakes up in the colourful, with a lot of sparkling place. A Cybertronian girl is sitting next to her.

Madoka ask the girl, "So… did I die? By the Law of Circles?"

The girl answers, _"No, but you're in the edge of the life. Don't worry; you'll be fine, you will return to them. But first, shall we talk?"_

"So, let me think…You are the person who acting my mission voluntarily to The Lord. And he accepts!"

_"You have told the whole story of Puella Magi too, and I was burst into tears. You said Puella Magi was a conspiracy of Satan too. The Incubator lie they are the alien and give the Earth the civilization for humans, by their Puella Magi system. Puella Magi have to destroy the future themselves - the senior who degenerated into a witch."_

Madoka continues the girl's speech, "…Until my best friend just being like my real sister, who was originally is cowardly, turns the time back again and again, to prevent me died or become a witch. After I know whole the truth, I has make the wish to break the curse successfully. And saved all Puellae Magi around the whole time and space, those are nearby turn into Witches, let them die with dignity. Later, I'm turning into a little angel of The Lord, keep continue my mission…"

Suddenly, Madoka surprised to the girl, "I remember! You, suggesting yourself deiced to do my job to let me can being a human again!"

_"Eh… you finally meet MY parents at last. Do you remember you accept me to help me cheer them up?"_ the girl says.

Madoka finally understands, "So… You are… Madoca Pax."

_"Madoka, I believe you can take a change on that. So please, return to them, And say, 'I'm fine, papa, mama. Don't cry for me anymore. Face to future.'"_

"I will, Madoca."

"Finally!" Homura yells, after Madoka returns.

Everyone on this area are very joyful. After Knock Out turned into a demon and his barrier abducted all the fainted cons, Team Prime and Team Puella have to force to leave the place to not let the police misunderstand are they being the murder of the innocent girls. Now they hide in the Ground Bridge.

"Kyoko, we used all the black cubes to clean our Soul Gems, right? But how…"

Mami answers, "It's them saved you. Look their face!" Madoka's sight focus on Optimus and Elita, she surprises their face is "bleeding", correctly, is their face had the cut scar with some of energon liquid.

Elita answer, "Do you remember how you Optimus meet you? We were found the new energon, but are fooled by the black cubes as their radio spectrum is similar to energon. But he droped into the barrier of demons and luckily…"

"We think can energon replace black cubes to clean your Soul Gem? So we try." Optimus says, with sadness mind, "I won't let you die on our sight once again, Madoka…"

"But Optimus," Madoka responses to him, "I cannot replace you daughter has passed away forever, I also have my own friends, my own families, and my own life."

"…At least you let us to remain her…" then he put Madoka on his hand, and let Elita's head to half-cover to the Puella Magi that looks like their deceased daughter…

* * *

Twilight turns into human form and dash into the space again, asks the policeman some of questions…

"Guys, I found out the shocking truth. Some of the girls are NOT Puella Magi! They are the child prostitution!" she runs to the team and yells.

"!?"

"The police said the members of the brothel always wear a ring that looks similar to Puella Magi's one, looks Decepticons garbled for those girls with two different identities. By the information from the prostitute's ring, the brothel is called **yLGi**."


	11. Ch10 Chaste Pleasure

_Ch10. Chaste Pleasure_

**yLGi**, is the newest brothel with some of modern ACG elements –actually just "yaoi" and "yuri" those renamed homosexual culture- in the red light district. The Autobots cars rush around the large building, although Team Puella sit inside each cars, are still feeling embarrassed by this dirty place…

"Could it be that we have been waiting outside the door?"

"We have no choice, we are all under 18 years old, plus the kind of place we feel awkward ... Ah! Is that pattern, which is the entrance of the barrier!"

The next second, they enter a world of dark red mosaic, a lot of mirrors albino of a man's body, but are often to show off, only to focus on the sexy parts, completely no beauty at all.

Madoka said, "Puella Magi, we scale our size to fit our each Autobot partner, ready our next fight." Autobots also transform their original form…

Here comes the demon, Asmodeus Ameinias, AA.

* * *

On this fight, Madoka is focusing on her newest weapon skill: sword, change from her bow in close mode. While she shows her first recent attack, her sight is attended to Optimus and Elita, even the hoof-kicking Twilight too:

They are very understanding to attack enemy, and back-to-back, heart-link-heart. They do not have much to say after they owned together, chest to chest, with their guns and crossbow to attack demon's little monster!

_Twilight: I feel like I've seen in that at a similar screen? I remember! On the wedding of my brother Shining Armor and Princess Cadence, using their power of love to repel Queen Chrysalis…_

_Madoka: ... That means this scene looks like only appear in the fairy tale, is the real. As long as we share good faith and courage, you will be able to create a little bit of a miracle in this harsh reality._

* * *

Their meditate moment are finished, and return to the scene.

Bumblebee and Sayaka are besieged by the "mirrors" with the reflective attack, as the sword is hard to breaks them, they are getting in the trouble moment…

"Whamp!"

A large fest breaks the biggest "mirror", but not by Bumblebee.

"Beep X n…?"

"You made a tiny mistake, little bee. I'm not Prime."

"Madoka!? How did you learn…"Sayaka haven't seen Madoka using boxing fight anymore, when she asking Madoka, Madoka using her arms to lifts Sayaka up.

"Maybe I have been affected by Prime and his Madam…" She smiles to them, however when she turns her face to the emery, she changes into very, very serious face. Her sword burns some of fire-rose and dashes on front!

* * *

They don't know why, AA is more difficult than any other demon to destroy. Twilight be crushed onto the mirror and her magic spills out, with the mirrors the reflection and hit the demon! It lost all exposed to the expression of pain. "It works if using magic to attack directly!"

Homura not accept this plan, "This consumes a lot of magic, with the high risk ..."

"Using Matrix also works, however you wanna losing your memory once again, Prime?" Ratchet reminds Optimus.


	12. Ch11 The Strong Angel

_Ch11. The Strong Angel_

"If we combine those different powers… Does it work?" While Arcee thinks this problem, she noticed that her sister, brother-in-law (although Arcee usually calls him to Prime), another 'niece' and Twilight looks quite strange: they look like be freeze, actually they just heard someone saying…

"_Would you mind to call up your friendship magic to support them?"_

"Well… I will. At least I wanna do something to make an apology to your parent."

After the voice, Optimus orders, "Autobots, combine with Puella Magi to protect four of us."

"WHY?"Bulkhead yells to ask.

"Believe us," Madoka puts her Soul Gem out and says, "We have a plan to make the enough power to destroy AA." After her speech, Prime also opens his chest to show the Matrix out.

Elita asks, "Madoka, are you ready?"

"I never know what will happen when your Sparks with the Matrix come inside my Soul Gem."

Then, including their own iron-body, Optimus and Elita starting to changed into the lots of sparkling (means the real light dust), and go inside the Matrix of Leadership. Later, Matrix turns into the sparkling once again, but this time is go inside Madoka's pink Soul Gem!

Meanwhile, Twilight's magic horns also brings all the jewelries called Elements of Harmony, five necklaces combine with the Star Tiara, and turns into a pendent to be wear by the unicorn pony…

Noticed what is happening, others members start begin to stall for time, do not let this demon hurt those of four.

Few seconds later, Soul Matrix is being very hot after the energy-mixing moment; it grows a new metal shell! But- the shell looks like a ribbon bow more. When the girl and the pony pick up the gems again, two different clouds of hazes cover to them.

"Now, light the darkness hour with the power of hope!" Madoka yells.

* * *

After the haze dispersed, the angel, who wearing a white, pink dress, with the Matrix-on-the-chest red coat and the deep blue, silver petticoat; and the alicorn who wear the Harmony pendant, come to everyone's sight.

Homura remembers Madoka's dress looks like her Ultimate Angel form, which used to destroy the ultimate Witch in long time ago…

AA noticed them, and using lots of power to kill them, 'sadly', that was useless for them.

Quickly, they resorted to attacks to AA, the Unicorn Magic and Magic Arrow common launch! The destroyed it completely. As the barrier disappears, the Decepticons also has been "rescued", including Knock Out. Full of black cubes scattered over the ground.

The strange thing is, back to the reality world, the place is the park, is the place that in the very first moment when these three different groups meet, not in yLGi?

Soundwave props Knock Out for leaving, he said to Soundwave, "It was a nightmare! Just like the human said, I drop in the terrible place as like as hell…" Since the effect of the Magic improved synthetic energon was exhaused, Megatron orders cons "Retreat!" return to the Nemesis.

Team Puella relieve their transformation, and turn their size to the normal human. Twilight's Elements also return to Equestria by her magic…

But where's Madoka and her, eh, godparents?

The angel turns into the light, and here come two cars, one is the red-blue truck, and other is pink-purple Formula-1. Those two cars also transform into the giant robots again. And…

"Yoeee!" Is Madoka, she is shaking her left hand, standing on the left hand of Optimus Prime.

They smile sweetie.


	13. Ch12 Magia

_Ch.12 Magia_

Japan time 15:30 = US Pacific Coast time 22:30

After the mission of Autobots is complete, they are ready to leave...

"Just a moment please!" Madoka ask, "Elita, would you like to take me to the nearby flower shop, please?" she accepts. Elita transforms into the vehicle again, and takes Madoka to the city, in halfway; she opens the radio, just the news reports:

**The boss of yLGi brothel was closed by his death body be discovered on the doorway of his brothel. He was suspected of child prostitution, pedophilia and drug trafficking... Shopkeepers to hit cardiac death to punish the uncooperative child prostitutes, police suspect the girls been killed in the old ground, also by the boss. Some of eyewitness said he was mad, shouting that some of teenage girls and bishonens who be killed by himself, around in front of his sight. He was frightened, and rushed as fast as he can, haven't noticed the final 'door' is the window which located on the top of the brothel, when he jumps out the door…**

* * *

Twilight looks guilty to Optimus.

"What's happen on you?"

"Prime, er… I… well, I am sorry."

Twilight looks want to cry, but she still keeping herself calm down, "When I was made a mistake to your relationship between you, madam and Madoka, I never think I'll pick your deepest tragic out."

"That's why you were angry to attack Knock Out?" Optimus asked.

"…yes. Please forgive me! I haven't known…"

"I won't angry to you, Twilight. Even Elita won't be either." He opens the holoform system again, and turns into a human, walk in front of the pony, now the pony also turns into a human too, but using her magic.

He squats himself once again, and also pats Twilight's shoulder, says, "I forgive you."

"Maybe you also need to say sorry, right?" By reminds from Bumblebee, Kyoko and Bulkhead, Sayaka pops out, and takes apologize to him.

* * *

"I really surprised that a lecherous man touches off the deep mind of Knock Out, and brings the demon out!"

"They think they can be fun, and think "the two sides agreed too" is not break the law. But in the end will only lead to serious physical and psychological trauma ..."

"That's why I be admire to you, Elita. On the culture of arbitrariness, you are still able to adhere to true love. You and Optimus be separated because of the war, still pull your heart to each other without deterioration, really admirable."

"Thank you, Madoka. But why you buy these light pink roses and light violet asters?"

"You'll know on later!"

* * *

Twilight says, "Let's start.", after the female are back and Elita opens the holoform.

First, Twilight using magic to change these flower into two different perfumes, then Madoka "expects" her ribbons on her head - actually just brings two new ribbons out, and throw them up. Twilight pours the perfume on ribbons... the original two white ribbons are stain: the thin one covers red and blue; thick one covers pink and purple.

The two treated Ribbon fell on Madoka's hand. "By the way, tie up the ribbon by you would be more meaningful." She says.

She tied two bows, placed in the hands of the leader and his wife.

Madoka, "This is my present to all of you, just a little bless…"

Mami says, "After Twilight Inadvertent slip of the tongue, she wanted to be remedied. Madoka noticed on her and asked 'Do you want to do something for them?' and they thank the little present."

Twilight, "We thought that there's no air Cybertron, cannot give bunch of flower to you, at last we got the idea of perfume ribbons."

Feeling the sincerity by Madoka, Optimus gives a hug to her. Elita says, "You _really_ look like our daughter."

"Thank you, Madoka… Kaname."

* * *

The Ground Bridge has been opened, means it's time to say goodbye.

Homura, "Well, how can you to back Equestria?"

"I will follow on Elita's spaceship; shoe will pick me to back home, before she backs the Cybertronian refugee's zone that she manages."

Arcee, Ratchet, Bumblebee and Bulkhead leave first, later Twilight follows them, at last, mister and mistress Pax remove the hands that hug to Madoka, leave her sight with smile…

* * *

_Someday the light of love you lit within your eyes  
will transcend time  
and certainly destroy one  
of the dreams of a world racing towards destruction._

_Now that you've drunk every ounce of your hesitation  
what do you desire?  
Will there be a fleeting tomorrow  
for the course of this greedy admiration?_

_Like the ancient magic  
I saw in my dreams when I was young  
I want to see you  
smiling with the power to destroy even the dark  
The courage from the flower that was plucked  
is in my frightened hands.  
Only my feelings are all that I rely on  
My wish  
will awaken the light._


	14. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

"_She noticed his hips sways, as he added the ribbon on his waist. She had a long time that hasn't got this passionate feeling anymore. She hugs him on his back, deeply. She whispers something on him that we cannot hear anymore. Her finger touches his body… He cannot waits anymore, he suddenly gives her a princess hold and a hot kiss! He starts to tears her ribbon on her breast…"_

- -bgm: snow falling by kalafina

"!" Madoka wakes up, and this is the first time that she had this… dream. She feels embarrassing, but sweet.

* * *

"You really had a nice moment on last night, sis?"Arcee asks Elita before she leaves.

"Well… yes." she answer with little shy.

"Hope this time you'll have the new sparkling!"

"That just Madoka said: Don't always face to past, look for future is being more important because you can create it."

Although Jack, Raf and Miko are return from their journey is the day that Elita leaves, they still can grasp enough time to farewell her.

In the spaceship which belongs to Elita, Twilight is writing a letter:

"**Dear Princess Celestia, Now I'm safe, and return to Equestia now.**

**After I had saved by Elita, I accidently to know the unknown sad pass between her and her husband aka the leader of Autobots. Who knows is a girl from Earth can unlock their closed mind? I've learned that no matter how mourning thins around you, you still are able to cross, and train your heart being stronger.**

**Your faithful student,**

**Twilight Sparkle"**

"Elita, I promise you ... I will make the never-ending war end early." Looks the smoke-cloud made by spaceship, Optimus looks at the sky and makes a wish.

* * *

Someday perhaps you, too, for someone's sake  
will desire power  
On the night when love captures your chest  
Unknown words will be born

If I can follow my path without wavering  
I care not if my heart shatters  
I always want the spell  
to confront  
the sadness before my eyes

In my memories, you still dream  
I shall not sleep tomorrow  
I'll move forward to win  
the miracle where we would meet  
In my frightened hands  
I have the blade of a plucked flower  
Only my feelings are all that's alive  
In my heart, I brandish  
my wish

* * *

_"__After the tragi__c in Mitakihara Town, __there are only five Puella Magi left now__. And fate has yielded its reward; __we meet__ new __heroes__ to call __Autobots__. __They are same with us__, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, protecting__ too__. I have witnessed __those__t__rue warriors, not__ just only in__ body, __but also __in spiri__t__, __that's really more than__ meets the eye__!__My name is __Kaname Madoka__ and I send this message__: __Don't forget.__Always, somewhere,__someone is fighting for you.__-As long as you remember__ the person__,__you are not alone."_

Homura, "Are you ready, **Optimus Puella**?" She outside the door says to Madoka, who wears a black tunic vest, gray legging, blue casual shoes, and red coat. On the chest also hang a white bow, and the head tied two deep blue ribbons.

Madoka, "Stop kidding, won't I call you Hourcee, right?"

"By the way," Homura pats Madoka's shoulder, "do your best."

"I will, by the name of this true love story between Optimus Prime, and Elita One."

* * *

Back when I loved books about wonderlands  
where the imprisoned sun shines  
Fairy tales taught me  
that my wishes would certainly come true  
Which I believed  
(Amidst the light and shadow)

Blooming profusely yet quietly  
The ancient magic tenderly  
whispers to me, 'In your hands  
is the power to change the world'  
Let's dream a neverending dream  
Within the time I go through with you  
Only my feelings are all that's alive  
What creates life  
is a wish

- -bgm: MAGIA by kalafina


End file.
